


Blood Dripping, Rain Dancing

by mezzaluna_ch



Series: Distorted Hues of The Mind and Heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Blood Kink, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Odaxelagnia/Biting Kink, Psychological Horror, Violence, a dark fic, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: "Darling... You should have never strayed away..."The parting words Kun whispers in the deepening night each and every time.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Distorted Hues of The Mind and Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	Blood Dripping, Rain Dancing

★★★

_‘They strayed away from me. They weren’t even allowed to have such thoughts.’_

Kun’s undaunted declarations alarmed the authorities so they interrogated him further, only to be met by his quietude as a response. With his refusal to indulge with the details of how he killed his beloved, they resorted to using hypnosis on him. The first time they did it under Dr. Kim’s lead, it failed miserably - simply because of his defiance. 

It was a battle of mental control, after all. 

When Johnny talks to him and somehow manages to give it another attempt, Kun negotiates with the authorities - demanding Johnny to be the one who’ll do it. Of course, it was rejected at first but with his firm stand on his offer, the authorities yielded to him. After the first offer’s approval, he made another one - requesting for the hypnosis session to be done somewhere in private - this time, he specifically implies for it to be within the boundaries of Johnny’s personal space. The authorities find it absurd, even reasoning to him that the clinic office is enough. 

Again, they refused. 

Again, Kun stood firm on his offer.

When Dr. Kim recommended him to be transferred to a psychiatric ward after going through the test, the authorities gave in to all of his requests, even making Johnny his own personal psychiatrist.

That happened a month ago...

“Relax, mignonette. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” Kun hears Johnny’s comforting words as he closes his eyes after planting himself on the bed, back against the headrest. 

“Mignonette, tell me… are you in your room? What can you see?” Johnny's persuading question comes through amidst the faint sound of the ticking clock.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

“No… it’s not. It’s dark and cramped like in a hallway.” Kun mutters.

“Alright… I want you to open the first door that you see and tell me what’s inside...”

“I’m in a room… in his bedroom…” Kun trails off.

★★★

_They are already together for three months now. There's never a day that they argue, even from the pettiest thing. Kun already expects it the moment he decides to get to know his lover, reading him like an open book. Their relationship is toxic and chaotic but he finds it beautiful. He's obsessively in love - maybe that’s why. It's a condition that he's smart enough to recognize by himself, that happens every time he falls in love. One of the things he acknowledges among the other different things in him. But then, with time he’s self-control becomes precise and it only appears when triggered. He claims them as his own in the first place, only to him, for him and him alone. There are no second chances in between. So when he notices it in a blink of an eye, his mind starts planning, and his hands start fidgeting, more likely when his beloved starts to stray away from him…._  


_Before they stray away farther, Kun puts his lovers in their own place - through love-making. When their consciousness drifts into the headspace of pleasure as they release wanton moans, that’s when he starts adding pain because after every fight, he knows a make-up love making will suffice even for a moment just like now..._

_"Kun, fuck! That’s out of line!" His lover shouts, pushing him after he bit his bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed, giving Kun a taste of him -- another thing he acknowledges to himself and no one else._

_"I know." He agrees, meeting his glare with his cold stare._

_"But let me make it up to you, I'll make you happy tonight." Kun continues._

_"What are you planning?" His lover questions, tone laced with suspicions._

_"I'll try BDSM with you tonight... but let me be the dom." Kun draws the last card he can think of - the thing his beloved persuades him long enough that he can’t even remember since when despite his refusals._

_"Kun, my game, my rules." His lover states firmly, but his eyes spark with fervor desire._

_"Okay. Just let me do it during the foreplay."_

_"Alright, if you insist." His lover replies, voice lace in a mixture of delight and eagerness._

_"Good. Spread your naked self on the bed. I'll be right back."_

_Despite being bare, Kun walks out and heads straight to the kitchen. He scans around, taking his time and making sure he didn’t miss anything. When he sees the little slender object, a relief smile blooms on his face. He holds it in the air, enough for the moonlight to illuminate its metallic tip. He grabs the pocket knife tightly and paces back to his beloved._

_Kun smiles at his lover as if he is his prey as he steps towards him, earning a scoff from the latter. He places the knife on the bedside table. Upon seeing it, his lover frowns. Kun clicks his tongue and shakes his head, indicating for him not to comment. He grabs his wrist and ties it tight with a rope to the bedpost and then sits on him as he did the same to the other. He bends down for a kiss, open-mouthed and teeth against teeth, as Kun’s long and slim hands digs deeper into his skin that he's sure will definitely leave imprints. Their mouths fight for dominance until they are forced to part for air, a string of saliva in between them._

_Kun starts nibbling and sucking his lover, from the corner of his lips, to the column of his neck, and to the crook in between his neck and collarbone. He grazes his teeth over the flesh, listening to his lover's response. When all he hears are whimpers and moans of pleasure, he sinks his teeth inch by inch until he gets the taste he's been anticipating for - blood. It's like a drug that brings electric currents in his veins just by its smell but when he gets a taste of it, his urge for more rises, making his adrenaline rush at a fast rate. He can tell that the man beneath him finds his ministrations arousing too with the way he tilts his head for Kun to have a better access and with how his legs ruffles on the sheets as the sensation increases. Afterwards, he sits up straight and watches as the man he loves catches his heavy and labored breaths. He gives a fond smile when their eyes meet. But when Kun traces the tip of the pocket knife on his wide chest until it stops directly at his heart, his lover gasps, alarmed. He smirks at him, taunting him of how helpless he looks under his control. He never likes it messy, hates it even._

_Slowly, he pushes the sharp tip into his heart and the crimson blood starts dripping. He stares at the flowing dark red as it smears on his skin until it reaches down the unspoiled and flawless sheets. It overflows as his lover stays still, unmoving. He smells a blood-covered finger and takes a taste of it, making the corners of his lips rise in a satisfactory smile. He finds it thrilling when he sees his lover’s expression changes each time he increases the amount of pain torturously._

_Kun stands up, opens the window and inhales the lush smell the air brings from the heavy rain that pours down all day long._

_"Close your eyes, darling.... for good. You should have never strayed away." Kun whispers, closing his lover's eyes and placing a single petunia on his bloody chest._

★★★

“It was such a shame that the beautiful ruby blood lost its sparks the moment I closed his eyes.” Kun says to Johnny who is sitting by his side.

"How about the first one? Can you tell me about it?" Johnny asks carefully, as if he’s treading on thin ice. 

“He was my first love and everything that comes along with it… I remember waiting for him in his dark apartment on a day he never expects me...” Kun begins.

★★★

_“Kun?” His lover says the moment their gazes meet, sounding confused. Who wouldn't be when you see someone unexpected waiting for you in your home?_

_“I know we agreed to have some space for a while but I missed you.” Kun replies as he cradles the glass of water that he drank a moment before his lover arrived home._

_“Let’s break up.” His lover declares but Kun just blinks, totally unfazed about the statement._

_Kun knows that something in him has changed. He can tell with the way he avoids him in all sorts no matter how he reached out. Excuses are being thrown out; their arguments escalate faster than a bullet train although Kun ends it with his declaration of love. He saw how his lover stared at the other person -- full of admiration, excitement, and heart-fluttering instances. It reminded him back when they were just new in the relationship. Funny how, the scene that unfolded right in front of him felt so familiar. But then, as they say, all things should come to an end._

_Today seems to be the end for them._

_"In the end, you have chosen him over me." He realizes out loud._

_“Tell me, what’s the difference between the two of us?" He carries on, looking at the man in front of him with a blank face._

_"Kun, don't ask that."_

_"Alright then...” Kun releases a shallow sigh under his breath._

_“Can you give me this night then? For the last time." He ushers for his lover to come closer to him._

_Kun meets him in a kiss. There's hesitation in it just as he expects but he doesn't mind as he keeps on prodding his lover to open up and give him a better access, which he eventually complies. Soon, their tongues swirl in a fiery dance as their hands trail on each other restlessly from carding one's hair to their hips grinding with each other, letting their heated arousal reigns over them. Kun knows every nook and cranny of him. Just like how his lust and desire heightens in the way his lover's hands grips on his waist tightly as he pulls him much closer, in the way his lips leaves his tender flesh a trail of red love marks from his neck down to his collarbone. With every suck, Kun moans loudly, encouraging him._

_He feels himself being pushed by the dining table thus knocking the glass as he tries to balance himself, breaking their moment. He breaks their kiss, as they heave for air. When his lover groans at the mess, he shakes his head with a tight smile._

_"Let me. I prepared a bath for you earlier so take it. I'll join you shortly." He convinces which earns an approving nod from his lover._

_Kun stares at the shattered crystal that lies messily on the floor. He sports an amused look as he sees a faint silhouette of his face. The pristine pieces seem to be dazzling in his vision, so dangerously enticing. He reaches out to a piece, feeling its razor edges and smooth space. He lets out a low chuckle, as fascination dances in his dark almond orbs._

_He picks up the sharpest broken glass and heads back._

_When Kun enters the bathroom, he sees his lover, eyes closed and sitting on the tub with his back pressed against it, clearly enjoying what he had prepared. He smiles at him, eyes looking at him with anticipation and desire as he sheds his clothing. A few heartbeats later, he steps inside, immediately straddling on him as his beloved’s arms engulfs his waist. He places his free hand on his shoulder as he settles on his lap. Kun starts trailing light feather kisses from his forehead, to his dark thick brows, to his pointy nose, then his soft cheeks and then to his plump lips that soon becomes a torrid kiss, a continuation from what they have been doing earlier._

_"For the last time darling… You should have never strayed away." Kun whispers in his lover's ear as he pushes a piece of the shattered glass on his soft flesh._

_His lover releases a gasp as the sharp glass pierces through him, getting deeper at each second. Kun smirks, dimples evident the corner of his lips as he watches his lover’s expression switch in a matter of seconds from the way his eyes grow rounder in shock, to how he shuts it tightly as the pain increases with the blood flowing continuously, turning the once clear water into bright red. He chuckles when he hears the man’s whimpers gradually fade as his breathing gets shallow until he breathes his last._

_When silence hovers inside the closed space, Kun shifts and sits across his lover's lifeless body. He bathes himself with the red liquid, taking his time as he inhaled the scent of fresh blood. He leans back and closes his eyes as the rain starts drizzling, pitter-pattering outside -- a music to Kun's ears. He even submerges in the tub, letting the scarlet fluid seep in him for a moment or two. Once he's done bathing, he cleans the mess he made all over the house, except for the bathroom._

_There’s something in the petrichor scent that the rain emits that makes him feel excited, making him grin to no one. With that thought in mind, he strides back towards the closed bathroom._

_He drops a single petunia by the door._

★★★

“When the rain pours down and the petrichor fragrance lingers, it makes the blood scent dominant in the air.” Kun concludes with a soft sigh.

“Mignonette, enough.” Johnny’s soft tone makes Kun’s eyes crinkle in delight, prompting the man to snatch a quick kiss on his check. 

Today’s session is only his second attempt at hypnosis yet he already revealed two murders. 

“Is it our time now?” Kun asks, pouting and making puppy eyes that he knows Johnny can’t resist. 

Knowing that they are both whipped for each other is such a delightful fact.

“Excited, aren’t we?” Johnny teases, making Kun release a fit of giggles. When his peripheral catches the small potted petunia shrub that’s resting by the bedside table, he turns his attention to it, admiring the lovely plant.

“Petunia… another dark part of you, Kun.” Johnny states, looking at the little shrub as well.

“Petunia… definitely who you are on the inside, Johnny.” Kun responds softly.

“Mignonette…” Johnny calls him, intertwining their hands.

“Love…” Kun parrots his tone.

“Let’s do it again, one day.”

“You know for someone who is into pain and pleasure, it’s odd that you don’t like BDSM.” Kun states, clearly knowing what the man beside him is talking about.

“I hate being restrained, you know that. Plus, you’re the thrill I always wanna feel.” Johnny defends petulantly.

Before he can mutter something in reply, the rain comes down, hard and loud as if it’s banging from the outside. Kun turns his attention to the window, seeing multiple droplets of the crystal liquid crash against the glass. With a fond smile, Kun watches as Johnny silently stands up and crosses towards the window pane, opening it enough for the abundant rain scent to enter their threshold. Kun takes a sniff of its fragrance with a dimpled smile, letting it overwhelm his senses. 

A few heartbeats later, Kun snickers when he hears Johnny clicking his tongue, sporting a bitter frown - that can only mean that the man is annoyed because his attention is diverted. A petty and childish reason, Kun knows yet he admires because jealousy is a thing he connects with love. He’s a self-declared romanticist, in his own precious opinion. So Kun raises a questioning brow at the frowning man just to taunt him. Johnny just sighs and strips off his silk thin robe. Kun smirks when Johnny walks back to him, all in his naked glory.

“Look here Mignonette, you’re mine.” Johnny states possessively, hands on his hips and eyes glaring at him.

“Come here…” Kun pats the empty space beside him. Johnny complies and settles beside him. He shuffles up and sits on his lap, gripping on Johnny’s sturdy shoulders for support. When Johnny snickers, Kun rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Well, Love… you’re mine and mine only.” He retorts, possessiveness evident in his low voice.

“Strip me off too.” He demands. 

Johnny smirks and slides the silk clothing off of his shoulders. Kun sees the anticipation that dances in Johnny’s dark orbs as he traces the marks that he, himself, left on his pale skin.

Kun closes the tiny distance between them in a hot and demanding kiss, snaking his arms around Johnny’s neck as he feels the latter’s arms encircle his waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. They open up, tongues fighting and teeth grazing at each other. They moan and whine into the kiss, as their hands start trailing in every space they can reach. Kun tugs the ends of Johnny’s hair as they bite each other’s lip, tasting each other’s blood in between. They tilt their heads, giving better access to each other as their lips become bruised and bleeding. 

When the need for oxygen becomes necessary, Kun shifts and begins imprinting kisses from the corner of his lips, down to his chin, jaw, neck and then sinking his teeth at the crook. Johnny’s whiny high-pitched moan fills the room as he bites deeper, devouring his flesh and blood.

“Kun… Mignonette…” Johnny chants his name entrancingly in repetition. As much as Kun loves hearing him, he stops and starts licking at the bruised spot, soothing the sting and burn. 

“You taste of saccharines, enough for me to be in euphoria… and I love it.” Kun whispers in his ear, eliciting moans from him. 

“You are obsessed with me.” Johnny states after catching his high.

“You are in love with me.” 

Before they are a patient and a doctor to each other…

They are lovers first and foremost.

**Author's Note:**

> TMI: Mignonette means darling in French ^_^
> 
> This prompt (psycho Kun and psychiatrist Johnny) has been in my agenda since tbt era. Somewhere along the way, this became an OVERVIEW of it. 
> 
> Thank you ♥ (´つヮ⊂)


End file.
